Max Kanté
Max Kanté is one of the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He later becomes Pegasus, the Horse Miraculous holder in season 3. In "Gamer", when he loses his place in the school video game tournament because of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Gamer, a supervillain who controls a huge fighting robot. In "Gamer 2.0", after being turned down by everybody to play his new video game, Max is once again akumatized into Gamer. In "Startrain", in order to save his mom who was akumatized into the titular villain and his friends, Max receives the Horse Miraculous. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Kaalki, he becomes Pegasus, a horse-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir during "particularly difficult missions" in Season 3. Bio Max is a gamer and a fan of technology. He is smart, especially when it comes to mathematics, as seen when he figures out how fast Kim needs to be to make it to Pont des Arts right before Chloé Bourgeois gets there in "Dark Cupid". He tends to be carried away with his knowledge, often over-explaining things with further detail than necessary and occasionally revealing something that was supposed to be a secret. Max is also friendly, helping his friends with knowledge and support. In "Gamer", when he loses his place in the competition for which he trained a whole year, he sportingly congratulates Marinette and Adrien before he quickly leaves the room. Once outside, he starts rambling to himself about how unfair his situation was, and it isn't until after his akumatization and Marinette offering up her spot to him in the competition that he perks up. As Pegasus, Max is also brave as well as shown to be very polite and works well with others seen in "Party Crasher". As Gamer, he stops at nothing to show everyone that he's the best gamer, even turning people into experience points that help him level up. Additionally, the resentment he held towards Marinette turns into hatred, resulting in him specifically targeting her for a brief period. In "Gamer 2.0", nevertheless, he can be humble when admitting defeat. Appearance Physical appearance Max is short slender teenage boy with dark skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Civilian attire Max wears black-rimmed glasses, a light green polo shirt, and tan and brown checkered jeans. He also has suspenders with a light tan line between two dark tan lines and silver buckles, along with light grayish blue sneakers and a blue watch on his right wrist. As Gamer As Gamer, he has purple skin and red eyes. His glasses become butterfly-shaped and the glass has a light green tint. He wears a black full-body suit with a small green circle on his chest and three thin green stripes around his waist, each forearm and each lower leg. As Pegasus As Pegasus, Max has much lighter brown hair, styled in multiple braided locks that is tied back. He has a full body dark brown outfit with the Horse Miraculous weapon on his back. He has 2 spikes that appears to come from the shoes which resembles the wings Hermes has on his helmet. Abilities As a civilian Max is very intelligent, being excellent at knowing facts, statistics, and calculations. He is also very skilled in playing video games and he has one of the highest scores in the entire school at playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Max's intelligence was shown in his inventions that are revealed in "Robostus": an anti-virus flash drive and Markov, a highly-functional robot that has developed emotions on its own. Max is even capable of creating his own video game based on the akumatized villains. As Pegasus Pegasus has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and he is almost invulnerable to physical damage. He is also very skilled at utilizing his Horseshoe during close combat. His special power, Voyage, allows him to open a portal that he can travel through and exit at any location he desires. As Gamer As soon as he transforms into Gamer, he gets a giant fighting robot designed after MX-01 from Ultimate Mecha Strike III. He starts off with the robot's Level 1 form, a simple floating black pyramid with a green eye, but by shooting at the population and cars, he turns them into experience points that make him level up. Level 2 adds two tall tentacle-like legs. Level 3 makes the robot more human-like and gives it the power to perform some special moves, such as firing electricity and missiles, creating a force field and spinning to make a drill. Level 4 is the final level, but its form is unknown. With his glasses, Gamer is able to save his last level and respawn in case his robot is destroyed. In "Gamer 2.0", Gamer's powers allow him to summon many of the previously akumatized villains so that Ladybug, Cat Noir and himself may use them as avatars to fight. Gamer is also able to take the form of any of the akumatized villains and access their powers and abilities. Relationships Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey Max is best friends with Kim. They are usually seen around each other and sit next to each other in class. Max supports Kim, helping him prepare to express his feelings to Chloé in "Dark Cupid". In "Party Crasher", the two work together with their friends to have a party for Adrien. He meets Kim's alter-ego, King Monkey as his alter-ego, Pegasus and the two work well together. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Generally, Max and Marinette get along nicely. In "Gamer", he becomes upset with Marinette for beating him at Ultimate Mecha Strike III and becoming the second student to go to the tournament, which he tries to hide but fails to over time. After she offers up her place for him, though, he gains a lot more respect for her, and he encourages her when she ends up being his partner. Max appreciates Marinette's bravery and compassion, grateful for her trying to get Markov back for him in "Robostus", and he cares enough about her to team up with other students to try fighting off the titular villain and her minions to protect her in "Befana". During "Gamer 2.0", Max becomes sad that Marinette like everyone else is too busy to try out his new game and after he his deakumatized Max took her offer parent's offer to play his new game with them and soon Marinette joins. Max sees Ladybug as a wonderful protector of Paris, and he appreciates her greatly. In "Robostus", he takes her advice that he should forgive Markov because people sometimes struggle to control their emotions. During "Startrain", Max accepted Ladybug's help request to stop his akumatized mother; when then the temperatures inside the train were getting too dangerous for him, Ladybug offered him the Horse Miraculous, and he accepted it, becoming the hero Pegasus, and he followed Ladybug's instructions and lead faithfully as well as in "Party Crasher". After his mother and friends were saved, he returned the Horse Miraculous to her. Markov Max cherishes Markov, both as his creation and his close friend. He fully supports that Markov has his own personality and emotions, and he enjoys working together with him. When Mr. Damocles confiscates Markov, Max worries about his robot's reaction to being separated from him for the first time. While Markov is akumatized into Robostus, Max is alarmed by his friend's villainous actions, and he defies him and his wishes to become human by freeing Ladybug and Cat Noir before their Miraculouses are taken, telling Robostus that he likes him the way he was before akumatization and he doesn't want him harming the heroes. Once Markov is back to normal, Max is initially unsure and worried about reactivating Markov, but after Ladybug encourages him to forgive Markov because he cares about him, Max goes through with it and warmly greets him. The two continue spending time together seen in "Syren" and "Party Crasher". Kaalki When Kaalki and Max met for the first time in "Startrain", he was friendly with her, and only vaguely surprised at the sight of a kwami for the first time; but being Kaalki rather picky about holders, she immediately asked him if he was someone glorious and famous, only to stop when Ladybug assured her that Max was fit for the job. As of "Party Crasher", the two continue on working together in helping their allies against Hawk Moth. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace In "Horrificator" Max helps Nino with his film by calculating the hours they have left to film it, as well as helping his classmate put together a boys-only party for Adrien by providing Nino with the dolls they need to "bribe" Adrien's bodyguard, and making the party itself a bit more exciting in "Party Crasher". He and Nino meet has their alter egos in "Party Crasher". Luka Couffaine/Viperion Max doesn't know Luka too well, even though Luka attended the boys-only party that Max helped Nino put together for Adrien in "Party Crasher". When they assume their alter egos, Pegasus shows concern for Viperion when he gets captured by Party Crasher. Trivia *He will meet Ryan, Meg and Friends in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery aa95b5d2ad0f1c9c6a4afe15153e61af.png|As Gamer Pegase Square.png|As Pegasus Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:French Miraculous team Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:African Characters Category:Students Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Brown Characters Category:Horse Miraculous holders Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Ben Diskin Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Magical Characters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Young Characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Smart characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Robots Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Bond Creators Category:Creators Category:Heroic Creator Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Inventors Category:Humanoid Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Betrayed characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Tritagonist Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Best Friends Category:Male Damsels Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Servants Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains